Choices that tear us apart
by missrikkijackson
Summary: Zane and Rikki get back together and Emma returns. But everything's just too good to be true. Some will be forced to make choices that will tore friendships apart. The lifes of all will change maybe forever...!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The long-wait return**

It was 3 in the morning when suddenly Cleo's mobile started ringing. She groaned and pulled her cover over her head, but eventually when the phone continued ringing she picked up.  
- Hello? - she murmured.  
- Cleo, I've got some amazing news!  
- Em, for goodness sake, it's 3 a.m. here, couldn't you wait a couple pf hours more before you call?  
- No. Because after a couple of days by this time I'll be awaking you personally.  
- What?! - Cleo was up in a flash. - You're coming back! When?  
- After three days. - the other girl smiled.  
- Oh my god, Em, I can't wait to see you again! Just wait, 'till I tell Rikki, she'll freak out, she missed you so much too!  
- I don't think calling her at 3 a.m. is a good idea. - Emma laughed. - You know her, she's ready to kill anyone who dares to disturb her while she's sleeping.  
The two girls laughed.  
- I've got to go now, Cleo. I can't wait to see you and Rikki again!  
- Yeah, I can't wait to see you too, Em!  
The two said their byes and hung up. Cleo lay down again, but she was too excited and tossed a lot before going back to sleep, thinking and dreaming about her breaking the news to Rikki and Lewis about Emma's return.

Meanwhile in another part of the town two people were out in the night. Rikki was at one of her favorite places, sitting on a swing and watching the ocean. She tossed a lot in her bed and after realizing she was not going to get any sleep she went out for a walk and came here to just stare at the waves and think. She thought about so much stuff. She thought about her friends, about their amazing secret, and about the secret that she had from them all. Her secret was one of the reasons she became what she was now - one of the strongest people her friends had ever known. Secret that were concerning her life maybe too much, but she'd never tell them until the very end. She leaned her head on one of the chains of the swing, while the wind was twisting her hair. She sat there for hours, thinking and thinking.  
Zane was walking along the beach, staring somewhere beyond the waves, thinking and aching about Rikki again. He missed them being together so much. He missed her shining blue eyes, the smiles she once used to give him, she missed holding her in his strong embrace, he missed burring his face in her mess of blond curls, he missed her kisses, her perfume...He missed _her_. He absent-mindedly moved his eyes and spotted her sitting on a swing a few meters away from him. His heart fastened a bit. Before he could stop himself, he was walking in her direction.  
After a while she heard quiet steps, but didn't turn around, because somehow she already knew who the steps belonged to. He sat on the swing next to hers, but none of them said anything. After a few moments of awkward silence, he said:  
- Couldn't sleep too, huh?  
Rikki looked at him and slowly nodded, still nit saying anything.  
- Listen, Rikki, I behaved like a complete jerk and I'm so sorry for that. But I love you with all my heart and I can't stop my feelings for you.  
She turned to look at him. Even in the dim light of the street lamps, she could see the look in his eyes that was giving all his emotions. Rikki turned her head to the ocean again and said:  
- You didn't accept who I really am. And you never will.  
- I'll try.  
- You already tried two times. It didn't work.  
- This time it will. I promise you!  
- No, Zane, it's too late.  
- No it's not. Please, all I'm asking for is one more chance. One last chance.  
Rikki bit her lip. Giving Zane one more chance meant she had to hide her personal secret from him too. And she didn't want to have to lie to him again. Though she hated to admit it, her love for Zane was still alive in her heart, and the last thing she wanted to do, was to lie the person who loved her maybe too much. She looked at his warm, brown eyes and could immediately feel the comfort they were giving her.  
- If I accept you back, would you try to accept my other self? Would you promise not to get jealous from Will again? Would you promise to be there for me when I ask you for help? And can you swear that the kiss with Sophie meant nothing to you?  
He smiled to her.  
- Of course, I promise! I swear that stupid kiss meant nothing. Actually I was disgusted when she kissed me. - and Zane winked playfully to Rikki. - And about the Will thing, I promise to try.  
She smiled.  
- Well, in that case...we're a couple again, I think.  
He gently took her hand in his.  
- You won't regret it, I promise!  
- I hope not. - she sighed and turned to look at the ocean again.  
- Well, I guess the first thing I have to do tomorrow is to fire Sophie, so the cafe can have its original and best manager than.  
Rikki turned to him and smiled and then turned back to the ocean again. She felt he held her hand tight as if he was afraid she would change her mind. After staying there a couple of minutes more, they shared a small kiss and went home. They both knew tomorrow was going to be a big day for both of them.

In the morning Cleo and Rikki were racing again on their way to the moon pool. Cleo was again far away, but she didn't care. She couldn't wait to tell Rikki the amazing news of Emma's return.  
- You know, there's no much fun in racing when you already know the result, Cleo. - Rikki teased her as soon as they surfaced in the moon pool.  
Cleo who couldn't keep the smile off her face, ignored her.  
- Well, very soon you'll have the chance to have a race with someone who always beats you.  
- What? - Rikki's eyes suddenly went wide open as she stared at Cleo.  
- Yep, Emma's coming back! - Cleo dropped the news.  
To Cleo's amusement, instead of lighting up from happiness, Rikki's face darkened and there was a worried expression in her eyes.  
- Rikki? Aren't you happy that she's coming back? You were the one who missed her so much.  
- Of course I'm happy. - the other girl said. - It's just...  
- Just what? - Cleo asked.  
Rikki but her lip.  
- Everything's changed since Emma left. - she said eventually.  
Cleo didn't quite understood what Rikki meant by that.  
- So? - she asked her.  
- So, she is not going to like it. When she finds out about Bella who knows what she'd do. - Rikki concluded.  
To her surprise Cleo smiled.  
- So that's what it is all about, huh?! - she asked her softly and put her hand on Rikki's shoulder. - I promise you everything will be just fine!  
- I wish I could be that sure. - Rikki told her. - Come on, let's get back, it's getting late.  
And the two swam out.

The next day Rikki was sitting in her and Zane's office, filling some papers, while Zane was working on the desk. Her friends weren't happy when they found out Rikki had finally taken Zane back, but she however didn't care. Zane lifted his eyes and took a look at Rikki. She had stopped filling the papers and was now staring somewhere into the empty space. Even if it was dumb, in that one moment, he couldn't help, but admire how beautiful she was and how happy he was that she had let him back in her life.  
- Are you ok? - he asked her after staring at her in awe for a moment.  
- What? - she turned her head to look at him - Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm fine. - she said and continued with her work.  
- No, Rikki, you're not. - he said. - Something's bothering you.  
She didn't respond to that. He stood and walked over to the sofa. He sat next to her, taking the papers out of her hands and leaving them on the desk. He then took her hands in his and said:  
- Please, tell me what's going on.  
And he looked straight at her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked at him with sad expression.  
- Emma's coming back.  
- Ok, so shouldn't you be jumping from joy all over the place?  
Rikki couldn't help but chuckle at that.  
- Yeah, maybe I should.  
- But you are not. Why?  
- Everything's changed so much since Emma left. What is she going to do when she finds out nothing's the same? Besides...the worst part is that I myself don't know what I'm feeling anymore...  
- I don't think I understand. - he said.  
She sighed.  
- Yeah, I know.  
- I said I don't understand. Because I _know_. I know one thing for sure and it is Emma's your best friend. She loves you and Cleo more than anything and I'm sure you feel the same way, you're just confused. Besides only time will show what will happen from now on.  
Rikki looked him in the eyes and he saw the sadness in hers.  
- I just hope you're right and I'm wrong. But we'll see.  
- Yeah, we'll see. - I nodded. - You know what? Let's take the rest of the day off. We can go to the moon pool, then we can go to see a move... Whatever you want.  
- Zane, we can't. What about the cafe?  
- You're more important. - he said and kissed her forehead.  
He made many mistakes in the past and one of them was not giving enough attention to Rikki. Now he willed to give her all his attention.  
- Okay. - she nodded. - Maybe I really need that.  
- So, it's settled. - he smiled at her getting up and pulling her up too, still holding her hand in his. He put his arm around her shoulders and she let her head rest on his, walking out of the office and of the cafe together.  
They spent the rest of the day having fun on the beach and it really helped Rikki clear her mind a bit.

Meanwhile Cleo was with Lewis at the marine park. They were walking around hand in hand.  
- I can't wait till she's back! - Cleo said.  
Lewis smiled to her and gave her a kiss.  
- Can you believe it, Lewis?! Em is coming back and finally everything's fitting in place! - Cleo said glowing.  
She was so terribly happy. And so terribly wrong.  
Lewis put his hand around her shoulders. He just wished he was as sure as Cleo was, but he had the same doubts as Rikki.  
- Do you want some ice-cream? - he said with a wink trying to distract himself. - My treat.  
- Sure. - Cleo smiled.  
Two minutes later they were eating chocolate ice cream in silence. Cleo couldn't help but smile, while Lewis was deep in his thoughts. What would Emma do when she sees Bella? Will she try to accept her or will she hate her like Rikki hated Charlotte? And what would Bella do? Again and again he tried to ignore the bad feeling he was having since Cleo told him that Emma was coming back.  
- Cleo, have you told Bella that Emma's coming back? - Lewis asked her and her smile disappeared.  
- No. - she said.  
- I think you should. - he sad absent-mindedly.  
- Yeah...maybe. - she sighed.  
That's when she realized for the first time nothing was going to be the same again. Rikki was right, everything has changed maybe too much, and Cleo too wasn't sure if she liked it...  
- Lewis?  
- Yes?  
- Please tell me everything's going to be alright.  
- Yes, everything will be just fine. - he tried to reasure her.  
- Promise me.  
- I promise.  
But that promise wasn't meant to be.

- I'm afraid, Will.  
Bella and Will were in the boatshed, curled on Will's bed and Bella openet her heart in front of him.  
- I'm afraid she'll hate me.  
- That's not going to happen.  
- I hope you're right.  
But he was so horribly wrong.

At the next day the small group of 3 girls and two boys gathered in the cafe. Cleo couldn't hide her excitement about Emma's return after two days, Rikki was still worrying about Emma's reaction and Bella was a little scared of what would happen when the other mermaid comes back to have a reunion with her two best friends. Zane joined the little group, taking his seat next to Rikki, when someone entered the cafe. They all stared at the girl and when she cheerfully shouted "Surprise!" to them, Cleo was the only one who stood up and hurried to hug her. When they released and the blond's look fell over the two new blonds sitting next to her friends, her smile suddenly disappeared and her face darkened.  
The others noticed that and looked at each other worry visible on their faces.  
They all knew: the moment of truth had finally come.

* * *

**_In the next chapter:_**

_**Rikki:**__ Best friends don't give each other ultimatums!_

_**Cleo: **__It's over, Lewis... She left us..._

_**Bella:**__ It's all my fault, Will. I broke their friendship apart._

_**Zane:**__ Her loss._

_**Emma:**__ Promise me you'll never speak to her ever again!_

_**Will:**__ She knows what she's doing, everything's going to be fine._

_**Lewis: **__I have to go back..._

_**Ash: **__Em, I'm back!_

_And someone unexpected shows up again..._

_**Emma: **__You?!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Ultimatum

**Chapter 2: The Ultimatum**

When Rikki saw the look at Emma's eyes she knew she was right about her reaction all along. Still, she followed Cleo and gave Emma a hug too. When she released she could feel the tension rising. Emma turned to Lewis and Zane and the two blonds sitting next to them. She then pointed at them and turned to ask Cleo and Rikki:  
- Who are they?  
Rikki was the one to answer.  
- Our friends. That's Bella who is also one if us and the boy next to her is Will - her boyfriend. He knows everything so there's no place for worries.  
- Everything? - Emma asked firmly.  
- Everything. - Rikki repeated with a nod.  
Bella stood from the table and walked to Emma. That's when Emma noticed that her two best friends and the new girl were wearing identical crystal necklaces. Her hand reached up to where her locket was lying on her chest and anger filled her.  
- You must be Emma. - Bella smiled to her. - It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Cleo and Rikki. - and she stretched her hand towards Emma.  
Emma however didn't take it. She turned to Cleo and Rikki.  
- We need to talk.  
- Ok. - both of them answered immediately.  
- At our private place. - she finished and pointed out of the cafe. Rikki and Cleo nodded and they walked out along with their blond friend.  
Emma dived in the water and they jumped after her. Emma and Rikki had one of their races again, but with Emma not being able to swim so much while traveling, Rikki was far ahead from her and was the first one to surface the moon pool. After a few seconds the other girls followed. When Emma surfaced she felt new wave of anger forming inside her. The three of them pulled out of water and Rikki dried them. Emma pointed angry at the wall.  
- What happened here? - she asked firmly looking at her best friends faces.  
- It's a long story. - Cleo replied.  
- I don't care, I want to hear it! - Emma hissed at her and Cleo's eyes watered. Rikki noticed that and stared at Emma:  
- What's your problem?  
Emma couldn't believe her ears.  
- What's _my_ problem? You replaced me with two strangers, you've recked our private place, you switched the lockets that we were meant to always wear, to some stupid crystal necklaces and you ask me what _my_ problem is?  
Tears started falling down Cleo's cheeks.  
- How could you do this to me? - Emma started shouting at them.  
- Em, we're sorry, we can explain...  
- No, Cleo don't! - Emma shouted at her. - Don't even try!  
- What the hell is wrong with you? - Rikki hissed at her angrily. - You come back after you've been gone for almost a year and a half, and you start shouting at us? Who do you think you are to judge us like that without even giving as a chance to talk to you?  
- Well, last time I've checked I was your best friend and I had no choice but go and you know it!  
- Of course you had a choice! Everybody always has a choice! But you chose to go and leave is! And when we finally got over your absence, when we went through what you can call the hell, and made two amazing and loyal friends, you suddenly show up again, and start yelling and accusing us for something we'll never be capable of, instead of first listening to us and trying to understand! That's the choice you made!  
Emma had red spots on her cheeks. She quickly made a step back from Rikki. She knew that she was the rebel of the group, but she had no idea how much Rikki had changed while she was gone. It seemed she took her place as the leader of the group and there was some strange power inside of her.  
- Well, now you two will have to make a choice! - she hissed at the two girls. - I'm back now and I have no intention to let those two newbies in our group. Especially her. So, it's up to you to decide, it's either me or her.  
- You can't be serious! - Rikki shouted at her face.  
- I've never been more serious in my life! We're best friends and you two need to make a choice!  
- Best friends don't give each other ultimatums! - Rikki hissed at her.  
- This friend does! - Emma shot back.  
Rikki pulled out her locket with the red gem stone from her pocket and threw it on the ground in front if Emma.  
- You're going to regret what you made us to do! - she hissed. - I can't believe what you've turned in to!  
With those last words she dived in the moon pool and disappeared under the water. Emma bsuddenly felt her emotions burst into her. She was angry Rikki didn't choose her, but at the same time she felt a strange emptiness in her heart while watching one of her best friends swim away. Tears started to form in the back of her eyes. She turned to Cleo who was looking at the small waves in the moon pool left from Rikki and was on the verge of bursting into tears.  
- What about you? Who do you choose?  
She turned to look at her. Inside her heart was breaking, but she had to do this.  
- You. - she answered simply. - I choose you.  
- Thank you. - Emma said and the corners of her mouth trembled in an attempt to give Cleo a small smile. - Now it's only the two of us, me and you, like the old times. - she then suddenly became serious again. - Promise me you'll never speak to her ever again!  
A tear rolled down Cleo's cheek when she whispered:  
- I promise.  
- Good. - Emma said and jumped in the pool, swimming out of Mako.  
Cleo walked to where Rikki's locket was lying and took it in her hands before breaking down and bursting into tears. She kept Rikki's locket next to her heart and whispered through tears in the air:  
- Forgive me!

******************  
Meanwhile Rikki came back furious at the cafe and when she sat back on their table she left a deep sigh to come out from her mouth, before she looked at Bella and said:  
- From now on it'll be only the two of us.  
- What? - asked. - But why?  
- Emma made me and Cleo choose between the two of you. Cleo chose Emma, so now it'll be only the two of us! - Rikki answered.  
- But that means you chose... - Bella started.  
- Yes. - Rikki said and gave her a small smile.  
- Hang on, where's Cleo right now? - Lewis interrupted. - She must be devastated that she had to choose between two best friends.  
- Still out there with Emma. - Rikki answered.  
With that Lewis jumped from his seat and went straight to Mako.

*****************  
Lewis found Cleo crying at the moon pool cave. He sat next to her and took her in his embrace, kissing her on the head.  
- What happened? - he asked her gently.  
She turned up her head to look at him and whispered:  
- It's over, Lewis... She left us... Our friendship is broken...  
And she lowered her head, bursting into tears again. Lewis was held her tight trying to comfort her and kissed her head from time to time. He didn't know what had happened between the girls, but he knew he had to do something. He had to go and have a talk with Emma...

****************  
Back at the cafe, Rikki was still fussing, but somehow Zane managed to calm her down a bit. He put his arm around her shoulders and her close.  
- Look, I don't know what happened, but I know you're going to sort it out. - and he gave her a small smile.  
- Not this time. - Rikki sighed. - It's over, Zane. Between me and the girls is over.  
- Their loss. - Zane said trying to cheer her up.  
- Yeah, I suppose. - she said and went behind the bar to make herself a new drink.  
Meanwhile Will & Bella went back to his boatshed. Bella was quiet all the way there and Will was concerned about her.  
- Is everything ok with you? - he asked her.  
- What? Oh, . - she said. - I just...I don't know how I'm going to live with this.  
- Live with what?  
- It's all my fault, Will. I was the one who broke their friendship apart.  
- No you didn't! Don't you dare to blame yourself for that!  
She looked at him and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
- But I...Rikki lost two best friends because she chose me and I'm afraid she may regret about it and then... - she didn't finish, but he understood and told her:  
- She knows what she's doing, and everything's going to be fine. She'll never regret choosing you, because you're an amazing person and friend! It'll take time, but she'll be ok, I know it. She's stronger than any of us ever thought. Don't doubt that.  
- It sounds good and I wish I could believe you, Will.  
- Than believe me, it all will be fine. Maybe not now, but one day it will be, I promise you.  
- I hope so...because otherwise...

After leaving Cleo at Mako Emma curled up in her bed and tears started running down her cheeks from the memory of Rikki swimming away from the moon pool. Rikki was her best friend and Emma wondered if she'd ever get over what happened. She doubted it. She heard her doorbell ringing and quickly ran downstairs to answer the door.  
- Oh - she said - it's you.  
- It's me. - he answered and tried to smile at her.  
- Look, I don't know what you want, but I'm not in a mood right mow.  
- I want to talk to you about Cleo...and Rikki.  
- I will hear what you have to say about Cleo, but I don't want to hear even a word about Rikki!  
- Well, you're gonna have to! - Lewis stated passing through her entering into the house.  
Emma closed the door behind her and turned to face Lewis.  
- Go on, talk.  
- Well, first of fall - welcome back!  
She smiled.  
- Thanks.  
- Now to the main topic. Look, I know how upset you were to come back and find everything different, but Cleo and Rikki didn't replace you with Bella. You have no idea how much they missed you, especially Rikki! They would never replace you for anything!  
- Yeah, but they did replaced me. Look, Lewis, I...  
- No, Em, listen to me. Cleo and Rikki love you more than anything. When you left new problems began for both of them. There was a water tentacle that attacked them.  
- A water tentacle?!  
- Yes. It attacked Rikki and kidnapped her. And if Bella wasn't there to jump in the water with Cleo and save Rikki's life...well, let's say it would've been the end of Rikki.  
Emma didn't say anything. She didn't know all of that. She accused Cleo and Rikki without trying to hear them! Lewis was glad he made Emma think all over his words.  
- Look, Em, I'm here because I went to the moon pool and found Cleo crying her eyes out holding Rikki's locket. What you made them do really shook her and devastated both her and Rikki.  
Emma didn't say anything again.  
Lewis walked over to the door and opened it.  
- What I'm saying is you were one of the closest friends I've ever seen. Is it worth it to loose a strong friendship like yours without giving them both a chance?  
With that he left closing the door behind himself and Emma deep in her thoughts.

Rikki was in the office. After Zane's attempts to calm her down she decided to finish her shift here, doing some paper work. Soon she got bored and she had leaned back in the chair, staring into the space and thinking. She couldn't believe what Emma had made them do. Maybe she naively believed the spooky secret she and Rikki shared would make Rikki choose her. But Rikki was an open person who always said what she thinks and did what her heart and brain were telling her to. Even that dark secret they shared wouldn't change her mind.

**_Flashback:_**

_It happened to be a really dark day. There were dark clouds, colored in the deepest shade of grey, covering the whole sky and the weather reports were all claiming there was a severe storm coming up. That day everyone preferred to stay home, just in case it started raining and they got caught. The morning went peacfully. Cleo was sorting her clothes in her room while her parents were watching tv with her sister. Emma was cleaning her room, Eliot was playing computer games in his room and their parents were cooking. Rikki, herself was trying to keep herself occupied with something, but when nothing seemed interesting enough she decided to go out and take a swim before the storm hit them. She took her time swimming with the sea creatures around her, playing with the dolphins and she even came closer to the sharks, to take a look at them. Finally, when she realized she's been swimming for hours she went home. She took a bath and put her pajamas on. Taking her phone out of her jeans, she saw she had a missed call and a message from Zane. It said:  
__"You didn't pick up, so you're probably at Mako. Have a safe swim back and lock yourself at home, because I heard the storm will be severe. Call me when you get home. Love you!"__  
Rikki smiled and lied on her bed dialing his number. They spoke nearly an hour, and the storm was already starting, when she heard someone knocking on the door of her trailer. She ended the call with Zane and went to answer the door. But when she opened it, her eyes were wide open. Emma was standing in front of her, but Rikki almost didn't recognized her. She was covered in blood, her hair was a mess, and she was holding her right hand over her stomach where Rikki could see a wound from a bullet. Emma's make up was all over her face, and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Rikki quickly pulled her inside and into her room. Not saying anything, she helped Emma clean herself, and cleaned her wound after she made sure the bullet was out. Rikki then prepared a hot bath for Emma and told her:  
- Your bath is ready. You can take time. You'll borrow some of my clothes, while I clean yours.  
Emma only nodded, more tears coming down her face.  
- Thank you. - she whispered.  
Rikki gave her a smile.  
- Don't mention it. We're best friends and friends are always there for each other, right?  
Emma nodded.  
- Now go before the water cools down. And one more thing. I won't ask you what happened, because when you're ready and if you want, you can tell me. But if I'll be helping you, then it'd be better to go and...clean...if you understand me.  
Emma nodded again and told Rikki where to go. Rikki nodded and before Emma went in to the bathroom, Rikki put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
- Everything will be ok. I promise you!  
With that she walked out of the door. From that moment this became their deepest secret. And it was the real reason for Emma's leaving. Because she didn't left to travel around the world with her parents. That was only a lie she and Rikki made up for Cleo, Lewis and Ash..._

_**End of flashback**_

Someone was waving his hand in front of Rikki's face.  
- Earth to Rikki! - he said and she snapped out of her thoughts, looking at him.  
- What? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something. - she said.  
He sighed.  
- Emma?  
Rikki nodded.  
Zane pulled her out of the chair and hugged her.  
- I know a way to take your mind off things. - he said walking over the door and locking it.  
He then walked back to her and started tickling her.  
- Zane...what the hell...stop... - she tried to stop him, but was laughing like crazy.  
He pressed his lips roughly against hers. She put her arms around his neck. He gently touched her leg and pulled it up, putting it around his waist. She jumped putting both of her legs around him. He pushed her softly against the wall, giving her roughly kisses. _"Hell, he definitely knows how to distract a person's mind off things!"_, Rikki thought and smiled in-between kisses...

Cleo was cleaning her room when she heard the bell rang. After Lewis had comforted her for almost an hour, she felt slightly better.  
- Coming! - she shouted before running downstairs.  
She opened the door and a big smile lit up on her face.  
- Lewis! - she threw herself in his arms.  
She pulled him inside and up to her room. She gave him a big kiss and asked him:  
- What are you doing here?  
- I need to talk to you. - he tried to smile, but his tone was firm.  
- What is it? - she asked and they both sat on her bed.  
- I have to go back. - he said and her smile vanished.  
- What?  
- I have to go back to the States.  
- But...why?  
- We had only a week off university before starting again.  
- But...that means...  
- Yes. My flight's on sunday, in the evening.  
Cleo didn't know what to say. Tears started rolling her cheeks.  
- When...when will I be able to see you again. - she asked quietly, almost whispering.  
- I don't know.  
She hugged him and bursted into tears on his shoulder.  
He laid on the bed still hugging her, and they spent hours like that. The only thing that could be heard was her quiet sobbing...

Emma curled up on the couch in the living room. She was thinking of what Lewis had told her and about her secret with Rikki when her doorbell rang.  
- Go away, Lewis! - she said, but whoever was at the door continued pressing the doorbell.  
Emma sighed in annoyance and stood up to open the door and she almost fell down when she saw who was her secretive guest.  
- Ash?  
- I'm back, Em!  
She threw herself in his arms.  
- It's so amazing to see you again! - she said.  
The pair soon was sitting on Emma's couch talking about everything that's been going on lately with them. Actually it was Ash who was talking and Em was listening.  
- Enough about me. - he said. - What about you?  
Emma's face darkened and her smile disappeared. Ash was about to ask her what's wrong when her doorbell rang again. Without saying anything she went to answer door. When she opened it and realized who was standing in front if her she shivered and a hidden trace of fear ran through her face. When she spoke her voice was slightly shaking:  
_- You?..._


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Walk Away

**Chapter 3: Don't Walk Away**

_How can I begin again  
How am I to understand  
When there's nothing left to do but walk away.  
See now why,  
all my dreams've been broken.  
I don't know where we're going.  
Everything we said and all we done now.  
Don't let go, I don't wanna walk away.  
__~ Michael Jackson, "Don't Walk Away"_

No POV:

Rikki walked inside her trailer, and saw her dad sitting on the kitchen table.  
- Dad, what are you doing in here, it's beautiful outside?! - she smiled but he turned to look at her and she saw his eyes were water. Her smile disappeared.  
- Dad? Is everything alright?  
Suddenly she noticed the white envelope in his hands and her face darkened.  
- You've found it.  
He nodded. She tried to take it away, but he pulled it back.  
- Why didn't you tell me?  
- I think you already know the answer.  
He dropped the envelope and wrapped his hands around her and the tears he was holding back started rolling down his cheeks.  
- How much time? - he whispered in her ear.  
- Six months. - she whispered back.  
He was now crying heavier and hugged her even tighter. She wrapped her hands around him, but she didn't let the tears beat her. She didn't cry. When they released she helped her father sit in the nearest chair.  
- Dad, now that you know, I want to ask you a favor.  
- Anything! - he said sobbing.  
- My friends and Zane...they can never know. Not until the very end. Promise me you won't tell them.  
- Ok, I promise you.  
- And dad, please don't be sad. I love you so much, and I don't want you to suffer. That's why I didn't tell you. I have you, I have the most amazing friends, I have Zane, I'm the happiest girl in the world. So be happy for me. Be happy that I'm happy.  
She gave him a smile. He was looking at her, crying, and couldn't believe his ears.  
- My beautiful little girl had turned into the bravest young woman I've ever known! And I'm so proud of you!  
He hugged her, bursting into tears again. She comforted him and decide to give him a few moments alone. She went out of her trailer with a thought in her head. She had another secret from her friends. A secret that was beautiful and Rikki decided that it was time to finally share it with them. She smiled to herself. In the following weeks she was going to prepare everything. Rikki Chadwick was going to give the people closest to her heart a night they would never forget!...

Cleo was walking along the beach, the wind gently waving her hair. She had finally stopped crying and staring into the ocean she was deep in her thoughts. Thoughts about Lewis and how soon he would be gone again. Thoughts about her three best friends and their ruined friendship. A tear threatened to fall, but she brushed it off. She was tired of crying. She was tired of being the weak one in the group. She was tired of always depending on everyone and especially Lewis. She was tired of always being the one in the middle when her friends were fighting. She sighed slightly. The waves were really tempting, but she wasn't in a mood for a swim right now. She moved her eyes from the ocean to the beach and spotted a feminine figure not too far away. She quickly ran to her.  
- Bella! - she called her and the other girl turned around.  
- What do you want? - she asked her, and Cleo felt the distance in her voice. She wasn't angry or shouting, but the distance was there. Bella noticed that around her neck the brunette was wearing the locket with the blue gem stone she once used to wear before the crystal necklace.  
- I'm sorry. - Cleo said looking right into her eyes.  
- Whatever.  
- Bella, please...  
- Save it, Cleo. - the other girl stopped her with her hand. - I'm not mad at you. I understand. In fact I'd probably do the same if I were you. You can relax. - and she started to walk away, but Cleo grabbed her hand.  
- You're one of the best friends I'll ever have, and I hate that I had to choose between the two of you! - and she hugged the blond. After Cleo released her, Bella walked away. The brunette looked after her until she disappeared completely.  
- I'm going to fix this! - Cleo muttered to herself. - I have to fix it!  
And she turned to walk away, but bumped in someone.  
- Cleo?  
- Lewis?  
- I was looking for you.  
- Congratulations, you found me. - he sensed the bitterness in her voice.  
- What is it?  
- Nothing.  
- You're not fooling me. I know you better than anyone else and I know when something's bothering you.  
- Damn it, Lewis! Can't you just let it go? - she looked at her her feet ashamed of snapping at him like that.  
- Sorry. - he muttered, shocked by her sudden outburst.  
- No, I'm sorry. - she said and raised her head looking right into his eyes. - I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You were trying to help me and I...  
- It's ok. - he stopped her putting his finger on her lips and then moved his hand to lift her chin. - Just remember I love you and I'm always here to listen.  
And he kissed her gently. Her eyes filled with tears.  
- I can't stand this Lewis. - she whispered quietly to him when they released from the kiss. - It's too hard. My friendship with two of my best friends is broken, you're leaving in a few days...It's just too much to handle. She curled her hands around him and he kissed her head. They started walking, her head on his shoulder and her hands around his waist. His arm was curled around her shoulders and the other was in his pocket.  
- Cleo, may I ask you something?  
- Anything.  
- If I'd asked you to come with me in America what'd you say?  
She looked at him.  
- Are you serious?  
- Absolutely.  
She thought about it fir a few minutes.  
- Well, I guess I would say yes.  
- Really?  
- Yeah. I mean I could really use an opportunity like this to to get out of that whole mess for a while. One trip would definitely take my mind off things, but still...there's a lot to consider though.  
- Well, in that case, will you come with me?  
- I thought we were talking only hypothetically.  
- We were...kind of.  
She bit her lip.  
- I don't know, Lewis. Maybe some other time.  
- Ok. - and he kissed her head absent-mindedly.

Emma came running into Rikki's. She knew she was the one who made the girls choose between her and Bella and the one who pushed Rikki away, but she really wanted to talk to her. She looked around and when she didn't see her, she walked straight to the office and knocked on the door.  
- Come in. - she heard Rikki's response.  
She pushed the door open and entered in. Rikki was on the couch filling some papers and when Emma came in she lifted her head and froze.  
- What are you doing here? - she asked her firmly. - Leave.  
- I need to talk to you about...something.  
- I thought you made it pretty clear you didn't want anything to do with...  
- He's back. - Emma said, her eyes filling with tears.  
- He? - Rikki asked. - He who?  
- You know who I am talking about. - Emma said. - He's back and he came to my place last night. - she started shaking. - I don't know what to do. I don't want to go through this nightmare again. I'm scared Rikki...  
Rikki stared at her for a moment, than pulled her towards the sofa making her sit down and started pacing around the room.  
- Did he do something to you last night?  
Emma shook her head.  
- No. Ash was at home, so when I answered the door he asked me who was it. I turned to look at him and when I looked back he was gone.  
- So you have no idea what he's up to.  
Emma shook her head again.  
- Ok, so here's an option - we let the things go on their own and if he comes back again we confront him.  
- And that's it? - Emma asked her.  
Rikki nodded.  
- Yeah, that's it.  
Rikki opened the door.  
- You should go now. You wouldn't want Cleo and Lewis know about our little conversation.  
Emma stood up and made a step towards the door when Rikki's phone beeped. Rikki quickly turned it off and looked back to see Emma staring at her.  
- What?  
- What was that?  
- Nothing.  
Emma sighed and turned to walk away when she heard a quiet thud behind her. She turned in a flash to see Rikki on the ground. Emma ran to her and tried to help her sit on the couch than started picking the things that had fallen from Rikki's bag. She noticed something and picked it up. Rikki tried to grab it from her hands but Emma pulled it away so she couldn't reach it. After seeing what it is she looked at Rikki with eyes wide open:  
- Rikki, are you...sick?...  
Rikki finally managed yo grab it from Emma's hands and put it back in her purse, not caring to answer the blond's question.  
- Please, talk to me. - Emma begged her.  
- Oh, so you want me to talk to you know? What happened with your ultimatum? - Rikki shot her a look. - Leave, Emma.  
Tears were visible in the other girl's eyes. She stood up and left the office speechless.

Bella went to Will's boat shed and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she opened the door and looked around.  
- Will? Anybody home?  
But he wasn't there. She decided to stay and wait for him. She started walking around and exploring some of his shells. Passing near his cupboard she looked inside and something caught her eye. At the far back behind all the shells was hidden a small black box. Bella gasped covering her mouth with her hands.  
- Oh, Will! - she whispered.  
Suddenly she heard two different voices outside. Two people were talking and laughing.  
- Can I ask you for a favor? - one of the voices asked.  
- Of course. - the other one responded.  
- I'm really nervous about asking the big question.  
- So?  
- So...I was wondering if you could...you know...help me practice.  
- Did you already forget the trouble this got us into, last time?  
- Well, this time she's not around, besides she knows how much I care about her.  
Bella smiled to herself and thought how much she loved Will and how stupid she's been to think he might feel something else for Rikki than brother's love.  
The voices were now really close and Bella managed to hide at exactly the same spot Rikki did when she came to destroy her shell. Seconds after that the door burst open and Will and Rikki went inside. He was with his usual clothes and she was wearing black shorts and a dark red top, her blond curls locked in a beautiful messy bun. They both had smiles on their faces.  
- Ok. - Rikki said. - Let's get over with this.  
He nodded and went to the cupboard to take the small box. He stood in front of Rikki on one knee and tried to stay calm while saying:  
- Bella Hartley, I really care so much about you and...I...wanted to ask you...if you wanted to become Mrs Bella Benjamin?  
- No, you sound too nervous. - Rikki shook her head. - Relax and try to stay as calm as possible. You're proposing, you're not dumping her...!  
- I'm nervous because...because I don't want to blow my chance. I love you so much and I want you to be my wife.  
- That was...good. - Rikki said and Will smiled at her.  
But Bella saw everything and heard every word. She saw the way Will looked at Rikki when he was proposing "her". She tried to forget it, but she couldn't. Then Will's voice brought her back on earth.  
- Rikki? Rikki are you ok?  
She was holding her head one hand and the other was on the door trying to help her stand. But in the next moment she was lying unconscious on the ground. Bella's heart dropped.  
- Rikki! - Will shouted and kneeled next to her, taking her in his arms. - Rikki, look at me! Rikki!  
But her eyes remained closed. He quickly put her on the couch and called an ambulance. Still hidden in the corner, quiet tear was rolling down Bella's cheeks. She took out her phone to type a quiet message to Cleo, when she heard something that made her look up from the screen and her whole world collapse. The three single words that could either give you life or kill you.  
_"I love you"..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I need you**

_"To explain the way you make me feel inside_

_Though the meaning may be simple_

_And the words may not be new_

_I couldn't make it clearer if I tried_

_I need you_

_And I couldn't live a day without you_

_I need you_

_More than anyone could ever know_

_I need you_

_And I wanna build my world around you_

_I need you_

_Well I sang the words and realized_

_It'd all been said before_

_So I tried a different rhyme that meant the same_

_But it didn't have the feeling_

_And the first one said much more_

_So I guess I'll have to say it once again_

_I need you_

_And I couldn't live a day without you!"_

_-3T&Michael Jackson-_

No POV:

_A blurred vision of a woman holding the hand of a little child appeared, slowly starting to clear up. Both the woman and the little girl were smiling. The mother lifted her daughter and spun her around under the falling snowflakes. The girl's laughter was echoing and the smile of her father who was watching them was wider than ever. Suddenly the mother's eyes flickered and closed. She faltered and the child slipped from her grift and fell down, seconds before the woman hit the ground. The little girl had hurt her knee, but instead of crying she moved closer to her mother and tears started running her little face when she touched her mother and felt how cold she has become. Her father grabbed her and carried her inside their small house. He didn't want his little girl to see anything else or to find out what happened to her mom. He hugged her to calm her down and felt her small tears falling on his shoulder…_

The eyes of the little girl that was now a young woman shot open and she felt she was sweating from the nightmare. She then realized she wasn't in her home. Her eyes travelled around her surroundings and she realized she was in a hospital. She saw a boy sitting on the chair next to her whose eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Recognizing him in a heartbeat, she whispered:

- _Lewis_?! What are you doing here?

He opened his eyes and they went wide open:

- Rikki, you're awake?! How are you?

- I'm fine. Why am I in a hospital and what are _you_ doing here?

- You don't remember?

- Remember _what_ exactly?

- You fainted in the boatshed and started hallucinating so Will called an ambulance. - he whispered, worry visible on his face despite of the darkness in the small room.

- I don't remember any of it. - she said absent-mindedly. - Wait, I was hallucinating? What about?

- Well...you thought Will was Zane and...

- And _what_?

He went silent.

- _Lewis_!

- You told him you loved him. - he said finally.

Rikki felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe what she had done.

- And what are you doing here?

- Cleo asked me to stay.

- Cleo? She was here?

- Everybody was here except for Zane and your dad. The doctor said you'll be released tomorrow, so we didn't want to worry them.

- Wait, what else did the doctor say?

- Nothing.

- You were never a good liar.

- I'm telling the truth. He didn't say anything. Not to the others anyway. They all had to go home, but Cleo wanted me to stay here and keep her updated. When they left and the doctor came back to check on you I made him tell me what's wrong with you and eventually he told me everything.

- _Everything_?

- Everything. - he nodded.

- So you know about...

- Yes, I know. But I won't tell the others, you should be the one to tell them.

- No! They can never know.

- Rikki! How can you even say something like that? You'll be getting worse in front of their eyes and they won't stop until they find out what's going on with you!

- I won't be, trust me. This few weeks will be our last, so I want to make it perfect for all of you. Then I'll disappear. And you have to convince the others not to go and look for me.

- But, Rikki, I...

- Do you promise me to do it?

He sighed.

- Ok, I promise.

- Thank you. And one more thing. - and she gave him a small smile. - Please, all of you don't mourn for me too much. I'm so happy to have an amazing friends like you and I want all of you to be happy for me. - and she gave him a smile again.

Tears started sparkling in his eyes. This was the first time he ever felt so helpless and he hated the feeling.

- Oh, and Lewis?

- Yes?

- I know how much I used to tease you and make fun of you, but I hope you know that I love you like a brother and I really value you. And I've never said that, but..._thank you_. Thank you for caring so much and for everything you did for us!

His eyes were now water, but he managed a smile.

- Always.

She only nodded and added:

- I feel tired. I'm going to get some sleep now.

He nodded not saying anything. She fixed her pillow, pulled her covers and closed her eyes. Careful not to wake her, he stood up and started pacing around. He hated feeling so helpless, so useless, so powerless... One of his best friends was dying and knowing he couldn't do anything was killing him. He was supposed to just sit and watch her suffer, knowing he's not able to do anything to help her. But no, he couldn't just let her slip away from them. He had to do something. But what exactly?...

Cleo's POV:

I tossed in my bed a lot, knowing I wouldn't be able to get any sleep at all. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I picked up.

- Hello?

- How is she? - I heard a quiet sniffling on the other end of the line.

- Oh, so you _care_ now?

- Cleo, please...

- If you really wanted to know how she is, you would have come to the hospital!

And I hung up. I felt anger inside me. How could she not come to the hospital to check on Rikki? Yes, they weren't on speaking therms, but once they used be best friends! Besides if something happened to her, Rikki would have gone to the hospital, even though she had a firey character... I reached where the photo with Emma and Rikki was on my nightstand and took it in my hands.

_"What happened to you, Em? What happened to us?"_, tears started filling my eyes. I took my phone and hesitated for a second. I then dialed a number. I was answered by a sleepy "Hello?" on the other end of the line.

- Please, don't hung up. - I said quickly.

- _Cleo_? - the voice now sounded wide awake and shocked.

- Sorry for awaking you, I just...needed to talk to someone.

- Why don't you talk to Emma? Speaking of whom, she won't be happy if she finds out you called me.

- Damn it, Bella, I can't do this anymore. I'm so sick of it, I... - I bursted into tears. - I miss you.

There was a short silence probably from her shock.

- I miss you too! - she said finally and I heard her voice was shaking.

- I don't understand what happened to us. I thought when Emma gets back we'll be like one happy famiy. I guess I was wrong.

Silence met my words. Bella probably didn't know how to answer that.

- I'm also scared for Rikki, Bella. – I continued. - The doctor said she was just overstressed, but I think he lied to us. I have a really bad feeling.

- Me too, Cleo. – I heard her voice saying. - I was there when it happened. She was happy and smiling and in the next moment she was lying on the ground. - I heard Bella taking a deep breath, probably trying to forget the memory. - I don't care what that doctor says, but that's not stress!

I was silent for a moment, then I asked:

- What do we do?

- What _can_ we do? - Bella answered and I felt the slight sarcasm in her voice. - It's not like she'll tell us if she knows there's something going on with her. And it's obvious that the doctor won't tell us either...

- Her dad! - I said immediately. - If something's wrong with her, he's the only one who'd know!

- How didn't I think of that? Anyway, we have to talk to him first thing tomorrow.

- You're right.

- Look, Cleo, it's getting late and we should try and get some sleep.

- Yes, and Bella...I'll do everything to fix this mess. It was wrong to choose between the two of you. Tomorrow I'll talk to Emma. I really want all of us to be together again!

- Me too! But I won't let you talk to Emma alone. I'll be with you.

- No. Thank you, but this is something I have to do by myself.

- You sound like Rikki. – I heard Bella smile.

- Well, it's hard hanging out with someone so many years and not be even a little like her, right?!

- Yeah, right. Well, good night, Cleo. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

- Yeah, it is. Good night, Bella.

And we hung up. I wrote a quick message to Emma: "Sorry about before. Meet me tomorrow at Rikki's, 10 a.m. We need to talk." I sent the message and placed the phone on my night stand putting back the photo too. For the first time in my life I was in control. It felt good. Maybe I really was becoming like Rikki. And somewhere deep down I really liked it...

Emma's POV:

I felt tears running down from my eyes. I grabbed my phone and my jacket and ran out of my room. I had to go to the hospital. I took a taxi and it took me a couple of minutes to arrive there. I went inside and went to the woman at the registration.

- Excuse me, I'm looking for my friend. Rikki Chadwick. Could you tell me the number of her room.

- She's at room 467.

- Thank you.

I went to the fourth floor and took a few turns before I finally found myself standing in front of her room. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. I went inside and was shocked to realize Lewis was in the room pacing nervously.

- Lewis? What are you doing here?

- Shhht. – he hissed. – She just fell asleep, you're going to wake her up.

- So… - I now whispered. – what are you doing here?

- Cleo asked me to stay.

- Oh, I understand. – I nodded. – How is she? – I asked nodding towards Rikki.

- She's…fine. – he said.

- You're a horrible liar, you know?!

- You sound like Rikki.

We both smiled at that.

- Come on, tell me the truth. How is she?

- I told you, she's fine. The doctor said she was just overstressed.

- Overstressed? Rikki? Yeah, right. Lewis, you don't think I'm so naïve to believe you, do you?

- I don't know what you are talking about.

- I saw her pills yesterday when she accidentally dropped her purse. She's sick, isn't she?

- You talked to Rikki yesterday?

- Don't avoid my question.

- Look, I promised her not to tell anyone.

I didn't know who I was angrier at: Lewis for not wanting to tell me or at Rikki for trying to keep such a serious secret from all of us. I looked away from Lewis and spotted Rikki's purse on one of the chairs.

- You know what?! You don't have to tell me anything, I'll find out by myself!

And before he could stop me I grabbed the purse and opened it searching for the medicine Rikki took from my grip yesterday. I found it and quickly read the prescription. I then looked back at Rikki and almost dropped the small bottle. It couldn't be true.

- Em… - I heard Lewis' voice, but I didn't answer. – Emma, let's get outside and have a talk.

I looked at him and slightly nodded. I put the medicine back in Rikki's purse and followed Lewis outside.

- Look, first of all you have to understand that…

- For goodness sake Lewis, I just found out my best friend's having a deadly decease! And you promised her to keep it a secret from all of us!

- She asked me to. What was I supposed to do? Tell her "Sorry, Rikki, I'm telling them whether you like it or not?!"

- That would've been an option, yeah.

- Em, I'm her best friend too and I know how much it hurts. I perfectly understand why Rikki doesn't want you to know. I wouldn't want my friends to know if I was dying, either.

I felt tears in my eyes and sat on one of the chairs, to try to calm myself down.

- Is there any chance for her not to… - I couldn't finish the sentence, but Lewis understood.

- Unfortunately, the decease had progressed too much and the doctors can't help her.

I felt I started shaking.

- How…how much…

- Six months.

I covered my mouth with my hands and I burst into tears. Lewis sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

- You must keep all of that a secret. You can't tell the others. Especially Cleo.

I looked at him and nodded slightly.

- I don't know how I'll manage it, but if that's what Rikki wants, then fine. – I took a deep breath. – Listen, I've got to go now.

And without a word more, I left the hospital. This time however I didn't took a taxi. I preferred going on foot to my house. Deep in my thoughts, and with tears running down my cheeks, I felt I've been walking for hours when I finally found myself standing in front of my house. I ran straight in to my room and into my bed, bursting into tears again. She was so young, and yet this horrible decease was slowly taking her life away. It was so unfair. I heard my phone beeping in my pocket and quickly took it out. It was a message from an unknown number.

_"You can't hide from me. Now that little bitchy friend of yours is dying, no one can protect you from me. I'll come for you."_

I almost dropped my phone. It was him. But how did he find out Rikki's dying?! I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I felt like I was falling into a nightmare that threatened to never end…

Bella's POV:

In the morning I went to the boatshed to get Will so we can go to the hospital together. He was ready and waiting for me.

- Good morning. – he cheered me and leaned to give me a kiss, but when he touched my lips with his, something felt disconnected. I tried not to pay it attention though.

- 'Morning. – I replied smiling.

He took my hand and we left the boatshed. When we arrived at the hospital, we saw Lewis sleeping at one of the chairs in Rikki's room. Rikki was awake and was sitting on the bed dressed up, all ready to leave, and was playing some stupid game on her phone. I put my hand on Lewis' shoulder.

- Lewis. Lewis, wake up! – I said gently.

He jumped a little opening his eyes.

- What? Oh, Bella, good morning.

- Good morning. Did you sleep here?

- Yes, Cleo asked me to stay.

- Speaking of… - Will said and opened the door to let Cleo in.

She was breathing heavily like she's been running all the way to the hospital, so it took her a few minutes to normalize her breathing.

- Hello everybody. – she said finally and gave us a smile. – Lewis thank you so much you stayed here. – she added and gave him a big kiss.

Rikki just couldn't help herself, but say:

- Hey, you two, get a room or I'll start throwing up! – and she faked puking.

We all laughed.

That's when the door opened and someone unexpected entered Rikki's room. It was Emma. But it wasn't the Emma I saw back at the café when she came back. This was another Emma. One different Emma. She didn't have that confidence I sensed in her when we first met. Now she looked weak, vulnerable, scared... Her eyes were red and her face was puffy like she'd been crying all night. Cleo seemed shocked to see her like that and even though I didn't know her so well, I was shocked too. When Cleo spoke Emma jumped a bit:

- Em, are you ok? You look like a mess, what happened?

- Nothing. I just…wanted to apologize to you.

Everyone stared at her.

- Ever since I came back I behaved awful and I'm so sorry for that. I got jealous from you two - she said looking at me and Will - and I did something very stupid. So, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything and I hope you can forgive me. - she looked at all of us.

Cleo ran to her and hugged her tight. Will, Lewis and I gave her smiles, but Rikki was just staring first at her and then at Lewis.

Rikki's POV:

Emma knew. I had no idea how she found out, but she new. Maybe Lewis told her. I moved my eyes to him. How dared he?! He promised he wouldn't do it for the world. I stood up and grabbed his arm.

- I have to talk to you. _Now_.

And I pulled him outside. Without giving him a chance to speak I asked:

- How could you do this?! You promised me, Lewis! You promised you wouldn't tell!

- I didn't tell her. She found out by herself.

- What? How?

- Your pills. - She saw your pills.

I sighed.

- Ok. - after a little pause I added: I'm sorry I didn't trusted you...

- It's ok, Rikki, I understand.

- Thanks.

With that I pushed the door of my room open, to tell the other it's time to leave.

- Come on, everybody, I'm ready to go. - I said and they all hurried after me.

On our way out of the hospital Lewis and I exchanged glances as well as Emma and I. My plan wasn't going the way I expected, but I hoped the rest of it would work. We went to the cafe when I saw someone I had the intention to talk to. I hated the thought, but I had no choice. I told the guys I was going to use the bathroom, but passing through her, I told her quietly:

- Come in the bathroom, I need to talk to you.

She looked at my like I was crazy. Even I thought I'm crazy myself. But that didn't matter now. Thankfully she obeyed and followed me. I locked the door and turned to face her.

- I know we hate each other, but I need a favor to ask you.

- You? Ask _me_ a favor?

- Yes.

- What for?

- It's about Zane.

- Zane? What about him?

- I need you to answer one question. Do you love him?

- Yes, I do.

- Then he's yours.

- Sorry...WHAT?

- You heard me.

- Are you kidding me? I hate to admit this, but Zane's crazy about you!

- I know. But I won't be staying here for much longer.

- Are you moving away?

- Sort of. After awhile I'll disappear and when that happens Zane will be completely alone and will need someone who loves him. So be there for him. Love him, and take care for him.

She was staring at me with shock. I unlocked the door and turned to walk away, but she grabbed my hand.

- Are you...dying or something?

- That's only for me to know.

And I walked away, but I could swear that before I turned around I saw small tears forming in her eyes... I got back to the others and we spent the rest of the day together. When I got home and went to bed, small tears started to form in my eyes, because of what I've done earlier. But I had no choice. She was the only one who loved him almost as much as I do and I knew that when I die, he'd need someone to be there for him. The guys wouldn't understand him the way he'd need to be understood and I didn't want him to be alone. Because I loved him so much I was ready to even throw him into the hands of my biggest enemy, just to make sure he'll be loved the way he deserved...


End file.
